The liquid crystal display is a commonly used flat panel display, and the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is currently the mainstream product in liquid crystal displays. With the increasingly fierce competition in TFT-LCD products, manufacturers have adopted new technologies to reduce the cost of products and improve the market competitiveness of products.
Touch technology has been developed rapidly in recent years, and many kinds of touch technologies have been put into mass production. In recent years, based on the consideration of higher integration, the touch driving module and the LCD driving module have been integrated into a same integrated circuit (IC) chip, which can not only reduce the space occupied by bonding, but also further reduce cost. The IC can narrow the border-bottom by a COG (chip on glass) technology or a COF (chip on film) technology.
However, in a current panel using the COG technology, the border-bottom is often substantially wide. The disclosed touch display panel and display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.